


Aishiteru

by Shitakenim



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Dont read this if you're having a good day, Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, I think that's all the tags that apply, Kissing, Lots of Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oh, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Sex, Sad, Slut Shaming, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This Is Sad, Trauma, fluff is near the end, im sad, you gotta fight for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitakenim/pseuds/Shitakenim
Summary: After a traumatic event happens to Vil, in an attempt to cope, he turns to his polar opposite, Leona Kingscholar, for comfort.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit, Trey Clover/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Aishiteru

**Author's Note:**

> Please read ALL tags before reading!!!

“You like that, don’t you? You little slut.”

Vil could only lay there. His voice wasn’t working. 

***

Leona was strolling down the halls. Some first years in Savanaclaw got into a fight. He was so annoyed he couldn’t even sleep so he figured a stroll down the halls of boring classrooms would get him in the mood. Despite classes and clubs being long over, he heard muffled noises coming from behind a door.

Normally he would walk the other way, but for once his curiosity got the best of him.

The door produced a small squeaking sound as he slowly opened it. In the corner of the spacious room was a figure. Shivering. No, shaking.

The muffled sounds were muffled sobs.

“Vil?” Annoyance filled Leona. What could possibly shake that prissy princess to this extent? “Did Epel spill tea on your shirt or something?” he said jokingly, but when Vil turned his head and their eyes met Leona’s smirk flew off his face.

“...Leona? Haha...of course you of all people would see me like this.” Leona’s shoulders tensed. Vil slowly rose, using the wall as support, making his way towards the animal hybrid. “You’re an idiotic brute.” Vil grabbed Leona by his braids and pulled him into a kiss. “Fuck me.”

It took the taller a second to process those words.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Vil wrapped his arms around Leona’s neck and pressed their chests together. Leona could clearly see the red in Vil’s eyes from crying. Hard. Vil leaned in for another naughty kiss when Leona put his hand in between them.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Oh please. I know you hate me but even you must have imagined it. That’s all men like you think about, isn’t it? It must've been so long since you last had a bed warmer.”

Leona’s brow twitched at that. He pushed the blonde off of him.

“Screw this.” He turned to head for the door but a weak tug at his sleeve made him hesitate.

“Please.” Vil whispered. The request was barely audible to human ears. But Leona didn’t have human ears. He could hear the sobs starting again. 

It would be a pain if Rook thought he made the Pomefiore dorm head cry. He clicked his tongue. 

He grabbed Vil by the shoulders and slammed his back into the wall. 

“Fine.” He crashed their lips together. “You asked for this so you’re going to pleasure me.” Vil stared at Leona with hazed wide eyes. Leona let go of Vil and unbuckled his pants. 

“Get me hard.” Vil’s eyes traveled down and let out a dark chuckle. 

“Isn’t my face enough.”

“With all the times you’ve whipped me? Not a chance.”

“Some people are into that.” Vil dropped to his knees and slowly —sensually— removed his leather gloves from his hands. He threw the fabric to the side with his teeth and began to pull down the elastic of Leona’s boxers with his hands.

“Don’t just stare at it. Do something.”

“It’s so big.” Vil thought to himself before wrapping his hand around the base of Leona’s member.

He slowly begins to pump Leona’s cock with his hand.

“Boring. Not like that.” Leona reached down to graze across Vil’s thin lips.”Use your mouth.” Vil’s cheeks reddened. 

“My—“ he stopped himself. No. He’s right. I asked for this. I have to. I have to.

Vil dropped his jaw and took as much of Leona’s dick as he could (which wasn’t a lot). 

“Ow. Don’t suck on it that hard.” Leona pulled Vil away by his hair. “Don’t use your teeth. Do it like this.” He grabbed Vil’s hand and began to thrust the blonde’s slender fingers in and out of his warm wet mouth. “Flatten your tongue. You’d think someone who begs you for sex would know this much.” Leona almost felt bad, seeing how innocently Vil stared back at him. Vil furrowed his brows and went back to work on Leona’s member, acting upon the notes he received.

He could feel Leona hardening in his mouth as well as hear the man grunting despite his attempts to stifle them. His jaw ached. Vil had finally found a rhythm and began to bob his head up and down the length when Leona suddenly grabbed at his head and shoved his cock deep into his throat. Vil felt tears prick at his eyes.

A warm liquid filled Vil’s throat.

“Swallow.”

His body shivered at the command. Vil listened and swallowed the bitter substance. 

“Strip. Do you expect me to fuck you with your clothes on?”

Vil hesitated before dropping his pants. He unbuttoned his vest and shirt but kept them on.

“These stay.” He refused to get totally naked.

“Fine by me.” Leona closed the distance between the two with another kiss and began to lift one of Vil’s legs. He slicked one of his fingers with his saliva before prodding at Vil’s entrance.

Vil winced at the sensation. Leona pressed his finger inside and Vil bit his lip to prevent noise from escaping. Leona slipped his free hand into Vil’s mouth to open it. 

“It’s no fun if you’re quiet. Grab on.” Vil used Leona’s shoulders to keep himself steady. 

It’s loose. Leona pushed a second finger in. A third. He thrusted them in and out occasionally bending them towards his palm. The way Vil wiggled and arched his back was amazing, Leona would give him that.

In fact he would be lying if he said Vil wasn’t sexy. He removed his fingers and lifted Vil onto a desk. He pressed Vil’s legs so that his thighs were against his chest. He forgot how flexible Vil was. He didn’t resist the adjustment at all.

Leona aligned his hardened cock with Vil’s entrance. 

“I’m gonna make you scream.” Vil smiled.

“Do your worst.”

Leona wouldn’t actually do his worst. He knew he could easily snap Vil in two in his current state, but he’d still be rough. Very rough.

He slammed his cock into the smaller. The slapping of flesh echoed in the room. Vil gasped and balled his hands, having nothing to grab onto on this cold, hard, wooden desk. 

Leona grabbed at Vil’s waist as he thrusted in and out. Each thrust causing Vil’s entire body to convulse in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

Vil was a mess. He could feel how wide he was stretched. Leona was hitting so deep inside and couldn’t hold back his moans.

Leona slid his hands up Vil’s side and began to rub at his nipples with his thumbs. Vil’s back arched into the touch. With every touch Vil let out a sweet noise. Leona loved it.

Hearing the normally put together, perfectionist Vil make such lewd sounds just made Leona harder. 

Vil wrapped his arms around Leona’s neck and pulled him in for a series of sloppy kisses.

“Harder.” He begged shamelessly “I don't want to be able to think. Please.”

Something was definitely wrong, but Leona was in too deep to ask now. Nor did he really care. 

He pulled Vil down so his legs were dangling off the table. He turned him onto his side and lifted his upper leg making so Leona could go as deep as possible. The methodical slapping of skin and Vil’s cries filled their ears. Vil used his own hand to help lift his thigh even higher to make it easier for Leona to hit his deepest parts.

Leona grabbed onto Vil’s cock and began to jerk it off. Vil let out cry. Being touched in the front and the back was too much.

He bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. He could feel the heat in his lower half becoming unbearably so. 

I’m gonna cum. Vil’s eyes widened as his body released the white fluid onto his stomach and the desk.

But it wasn’t over.

Leona hadn’t released himself again yet. He turned Vil onto his stomach and lifted his hip for a better angle. His pace quickened and Vil’s moans were muffled into his blazer sleeve but Leona tugged on his hair to pull his head back.

He wanted to hear Vil cry as he received his seed. 

Leona gave three powerful thrusts before nessling deep inside Vil to release himself. 

Vil’s eyes rolled back as he was filled with the fluid. Leona groaned as he released his load and slowly pulled out, releasing Vil’s hair.

They were a sticky sweaty mess. Vil’s shoulders heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Vil could tell he was going to feel this for at least a week.

“T-thank...you.” Vil’s voice was tired and breathy. Leona turned only to see that Vil had fallen asleep.

He groaned. That’s my thing. 

“Great. Now I have to clean this all up.”

***

It’s shocking that no one entered the room. Vil was sure he was loud enough to wake an entire farm. And he didn’t believe that Leona of all people would take the time to lock the door.

He walked down the Pomefiore halls in just his socks, too sore to even think of walking in his heels so he held them in his hand. His hair was undone and despite his efforts, still a mess. He was too out of focus to redo it with magic. It was late so he figured no one would be awake to see him in his disheveled state. 

Well, no one except—

“Roi de Poison?”

Rook. 

“Where have you been? Your work for the day ended nearly 7 hours ago. You need your sleep.” Rook fluttered to Vil’s side with a judgemental gaze. Vil knew he was taking in every millimeter of his frame and everything wrong with his current appearance.

“I know, I know. Step back. I’m not in the mood for one of your evaluations right now.”

“Not in the mood? I’m sure you already know exactly what I’d even say. Do you want to explain yourself?”

“No.” You couldn’t see it because of his bangs, but Rook raised his eyebrows. Vil was usually snappy, but this was different.

“Did something happen at work? This isn’t like you.”

“What isn’t like me?” Vil snapped. Rook gave a blank stare in return.

“I can smell Roi de Leons on you.”

“What’s it to you? You can run around doing god knows what, why can’t I do the same? Go to your room.”

“As you wish.” Vil’s steps had an edge to them. Rook noticed but didn’t comment. Vil clearly didn’t want any comments currently anyways, not that he asked for them in the past.

Rook returned to his room.

***

Vil didn’t show up to breakfast.

The Pomefiore students sat at the long table waiting for Rook to return with the dorm head, but when he came through the entrance again he was alone.

“It would seem Roi de Poison is not feeling well. We shall continue without him for the time being.”

Gasps spread throughout the room.

“Vil-san... sick?”

“How could that be?”

“I bet he’s beautiful even while under the weather.”

Whispers filled the hall as the food was brought into the room. They proceeded as normal. Well, as normal as they could with the seat at the head of the table empty.

“What’s wrong with Vil-san?” Epel ran up to Rook as soon as their meal was finished. 

“Worried for Roi de Poison are we?”

Epel began to fidget with his fingers.

“It’s not that I’m worried or anything,” lies. “But if Vil-san is out of commission that means I’m off the hook for the day. Right?”

“It would seem so.” 

***

Vil has always had a strong self image.

Always.

He never doubted himself. But if that’s the case, why is his pillow stained with his tears?

He tried to convince himself that yesterday was a nightmare. Nothing happened. He was fine.

“I’m fine!”

He’s not fine. He wanted to jump out of his own flesh. He felt disgusting. Tainted. Worthless.

There was a stern knocking on the door.

“Roi de Poison, surely you haven’t lost track of the time. It’s time for breakfast. Everyone is waiting for your arrival.”

Vil turned to his clock and sure enough, it was breakfast time. He even missed his morning run with Jack. Great, how would he explain that to that hardhead? 

No, that wasn’t a beautiful thought. Apologize to the Jack in your head...then to the real Jack… yes. 

“Go on without me.”

“Pardon?”

“You heard me.” Vil turned to his vanity and saw how puffy and red his eyes were. How unsightly. He rose from his bed but quickly fell due to the ache in his lower half. Oh god, what did he do last night?

Leona.

Fuck. 

He forced himself up and walked around his room to try and get used to the stinging between his legs so that when he did venture outside it wouldn’t be obvious that he gave into despair and allowed a beast to ravage him.

The pain still lingered but Vil convinced himself it was bearable. If he can wear those heels all the time he can deal with the sting in his ass, right?

He applied makeup to hide his eye situation and got ready for the day. He could grab an extra apple during lunch to make up for his lack of breakfast.

He attended classes for the day and did his work. He paid Epel no mind much to Epel’s shock.

***

“Everything okay, Vil?” Classes were over for the day and it seems that Trey had noticed that Vil has been… off. “You’ve been pretty quiet today.”

“Am I normally loud?”

“Not exactly…” Trey felt awkward with Vil staring at him so blankly. “You just seem a little down. Wanna talk about it?” Vil’s grip on his books tightened. 

“No.” He turned away but Trey grabbed his sleeve.

“Look, you don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but I don’t feel right letting you walk away like this.” They held eye contact for too long. Vil looked away.

“So what then?”

“...want some cake? We can eat it in my room while we finish our homework.” Vil let out a sigh.

“Sure.” This could be good. Another distraction.

***

Every so often Trey would glance at Vil. A few hours had passed and he hadn’t touched his cake. Trey decided to take matters into his own hands.

“...What are you doing?”

“Open up.” Trey held a forkful of cake to Vil’s face.

“I can eat by myself.”

“But you haven’t been. Don’t let my delicious cake go to waste. Ahhh~.”

“A-ahhh.” Vil hesitated. His jaw still ached from the previous night but he was able to close it once the fluffy desert entered his mouth.

“Tarts always help Riddle feel better when he has a bad day. So I thought maybe cake would help you.” Trey smiled and Vil couldn’t resist smiling back.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. How’s your work coming along?”

“I’m almost done. I only have two problems left.”

“That’s good. I finished.”

“Finished.” Vil aligned his pages on the table into a neat stack.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it? I know we don’t talk often but…”

“It’s fine... I’m fine.” He knows it’s a lie. And he knows that Trey knows it’s a lie. “Your cake is delicious.”

“Thanks.”

They had idle chat for a while as Vil finished the treat.

“Oh, there’s some cream on your face. Here.” Trey wiped the smudge off Vil’s face and ate it without hesitation. “Since you’re wearing gloves and all.” He let out a small chuckle but was cut off by Vil’s stare. Trey’s eyes widened. The gaze was longing yet gentle. 

“Don’t tease me.” He said with a slight pout. Trey’s cheeks flushed.

“Oh-- I-- I wasn’t even thinking.” Vil looked away.

“Why do you care so much?” 

“Pardon?”

“Why did it bother you so much to the point you invited me here?”

“... I… I don’t know. I’m just a worry wart, I guess.”

“Hmmm.” Vil let out a breath. 

Trey cupped his hand behind Vil’s ear. They closed the distance between their lips in the heat of the moment. 

“Mmm.” Vil hummed, leaning into the touch. 

“If you want… we can do it again.” Trey pushed Vil’s hair behind his ear. “But just kissing.”

Instead of words, Vil pressed his lips against Trey’s eagerly. He pulled their bodies close. 

Trey returned the kiss and held onto Vil, tenderly. His tongue swiped at Vil’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Vil opened slightly so Trey’s muscle could explore his mouth.

It was sweet, thanks to the cake they ate, their tongues tasted of vanilla. Treys fingers ran through the lower half of Vil’s hair, pulling their faces closer. They finally parted for air and they stared into each other’s eyes longingly. 

Trey pulled Vil out of his seat and onto his lap. A slight hiss left Vil’s mouth from the pressure being placed on his arse, but hopefully Trey didn’t notice.

“I thought you said only kissing.”

“I did.” Trey wrapped his hands around Vil’s waist, securing him. “You’re beautiful. But I’m sure you know that.”

He didn’t know. At least, not in the moment.

They continued to lock lips. Any sweet noises leaving Vil were caught in Trey’s mouth. They parted for one last time, panting, restless.

“I know you said only kissing… but… can we cuddle?” Vil looked down in embarrassment.

“Sure.” Trey lifted the taller and plopped him onto his bed. He laid down next to him and laced their fingers together before wrapping his free hand around Vil’s waist to bring him close. Their legs intertwined and though Vil was uncomfortable at first, the aching subsided. He pressed his head into Trey’s warm chest. “Stay there as long as you want. Well, until we have class tomorrow. Then we’ll have to get up.”

“I won’t stay that long. I’m a dorm head after all. Just… just for a little while.”

“Fine by me.”

“...thank you.”

“No problem.”

Vil drifted off to sleep with no dreams. Just a white haze.

Perfect.

***

“Jack!” Epel ran up to his friend.

“Epel? What’s wrong?”

“Something’s wrong with Vil-san. You run with him in the mornings, right? How was he then?”

“Vil, huh? Well, he didn’t show up to our run this morning. I did think it was strange, but I just figured he had work or something.” Epel fidgeted with his fingers.

“...He didn’t reach out to me once today, and we crossed paths a lot. In fact, he didn’t even acknowledge my existence.”

“Isn’t that good? I thought you hated when he did that.”

“I mean, yeah, but… can you just check in on him. I don’t feel right doing it myself but you seem pretty close with him.” 

“Do we? I guess I can ask.”

“Thanks, Jack.”

***

Jack was heading back to his dorm, but leave it to his luck that Vil was in the hall of mirrors at the same time as him. 

“Vil?” He called out. Vil turned his head. Oh, Jack. “You didn’t show up to our run this morning.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I was just about to apologize. I slept in by accident.”

Slept in? Vil? Epel was right, something is definitely wrong.

“Was work that grooling yesterday? Being a model must be tough.”

“... work…” No no no! Don’t think about it. You were just feeling better.

“Are you okay, Vil?” 

“Okay?” Vil took a deep breath. He wasn’t gonna lose his cool. Not here. Not right now. “I’m fine. Please don’t worry I just…” I just what? What could I say? Why did I say that? Shut up! Stop thinking. Stop thinking.

“Vil?!” Jack’s call brought him back to reality. He was sweating… and shaking. Jack placed his hand on Vil’s shoulder to help stabilize him but Vil slapped his hand away.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Some of the other students passing through stopped and stared at them. “N-no. Sorry I--” Vil couldn’t finish the thought. He couldn’t think. 

He turned and ran off into the Pomifiore mirror. Jack’s hand was stretched out slightly but had nothing to hang onto.

“What was that?” Ace asked from behind the tall wolf.

“I… I don’t know.” Jack’s eyes furrowed in concern. 

“I’m sure those prissy guys from Pomifiore will take care of him.” Grim said floating close behind Ace. “Don’t worry about it.” Jack turned to look at the mirror one.

“That’s easier said than done.”

***

“It’s one thing to take time for yourself, but you’ve been neglecting your duties, Roi de Poison.” 

Vil didn’t respond. 

“I know you don’t want to talk about what’s bothering you, but whatever is going on is affecting others. The children are restless. They need their leader.”

“I can’t.” Vil slammed his head onto his vanity desk.

“Vil!” Rook calling out his name shook him. He lifted his head and stared like a deer caught in headlights. Tears started flowing. And then the skipped breaths. Ah yes, the sobs of a beautiful being.

“How can I guide those potatoes when I feel like a potato?!” Vil cried into his hands. 

“Roi de Poison…” Rook removed Vil’s hands from his face and began to wipe his tears. “Even your tears of anguish are beautiful. There is nothing in the world that can question your universal beauty.” Vil continued to sob.

“You’re wrong. I’m disgusting.” 

Rook frowned. His initially gentle touch on Vil’s face became a tight grip.

“Get it together.” Vil’s sobs stopped. “I don’t know what could have happened to make you speak such insanity, but you need to figure it out for those children’s sake. What kind of example are you setting?!”

Rook never spoke to him like this. It’s shocking, but it’s what he needed to hear, even if he doesn’t want to.

“If you need more break time, let me know. I can take on more work for you, but you have to tell me. I may be a huntsman, but I can’t read minds.” He released Vil’s face followed by a few sniffles from the former.

“Okay...”

“Okay?” Vil took in a deep breath.

“Okay.” He said in confidence. Even if that confidence was fake.

***

Epel twiddled his fingers under the table. He wondered if Jack was able to help at all.

Rook entered the hall with his signature smile. Soon after, behind him, entered Vil. Confidently striding down the hall to his seat at the head of the table.

Morale was restored with the queen at his throne. The meal continued and Epel was at ease. That is, until Vil began critiquing his table manners.

***

Leona was laying in his bed spinning his braid between his fingers. The night he spent with Vil kept replaying in his head.

Vil’s expressions. His cries. The way their bodies meshed so perfectly. He seemed so experienced yet innocent. It was strange to think that that same man was whipping him around in walking lessons not too long ago. How ironic that the walking teacher was having trouble walking.

Vil was clearly out of it, Leona wasn’t stupid. He feels some sort of guilt for taking advantage of someone sexually when they were vulnerable. He clenched his jaw. How do you even apologize for that?

Sorrying for fucking your brains out. No, that’s insincere. Leona wouldn’t lie, ignoring Vil’s sorry attempt at a blowjob, the sex was great. 

Ah! The issue is the timing! I’m sorry for fucking your brains out while you were sad. Perfect. I’ll go with that.

It was decided. The question now is when. He can’t wait too long because then it will be meaningless. But he can't go too soon or it'll look like he’s been dwelling on it, and the last thing he wants is for Vil to think he thinks about him. 

Next I see him I’ll say it. Perfect. Just a casual walk by and I can pull him aside. You’re a genius, Leona. Thanks, Leona.

“Leona-san. It’s time for your bath.” Ruggies voice came from the entrance.

“On my way.” He grabbed a towel and headed to the dorm baths.

***

A few days had gone by and Vil seemed back to normal. He went on his runs with Jack. He corrected Epel’s many mistakes. He ran the Movie Appreciation club. And insulted those dumb enough to try and appose him. Yep, normal Vil.

Which made it all the more awkward for Leona to approach him. Finally, he sucked it up and walked up to the blonde.

“Oi, I need to talk to you.” Vil turned to the tall hybrid with his signature stoic face.

“About what?” He questions.

“That night. I--” Vil slapped his hand onto Leona’s mouth.

“Not here, you idiot.” Vil let out a sigh. “I’m busy right now. Can we talk later… that classroom. Same time.” Leona grumbled.

“Fine.” Vil’s heels hitting the floor echoes through the hall as he left. “Same room huh…”

***

“Vil, what’s wrong with you?!” His manager slammed the dashboard of the car as Vil sulked into the side of the back seat. “You were so out of it during the shoot. Do you know how many hours overtime we went.”

“Of course I know, I was there.” Vil glared into the window.

“Why are you upset, you’re the reason it’s so late. You’re normally so focused. Don’t tell me the fame is starting to get to your head.”

“Of course it’s not!” Vil gripped his upper arms hard as his jaw clenched. He’s uncomfortable. At school he can fake it. At least he thinks he is. But there? That studio. Everything comes flowing back. He can’t concentrate. He can barely breathe. Barely think.

“... Do you need a break?” 

“What? Why?”

“You’ve been working a lot lately. It must be hard having so many responsibilities so young. I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“N-no, I don’t need a break or anything. I--” Vil was cut off by his manager’s phone ringing. He saw the caller ID. It was his boss.

***

Vil sat in the office alongside his manager. The CEO sat at his desk with his hands clasped together.

“I know what happened, Vil.” Vil refused to make eye contact. His arms were crossed in front of him, clearly guarded. Vil’s manager’s eyes shifted from Vil and his boss frequently, looking for some sort of sign of what the hell the guy was talking about.

“We’ve already let him go. We’re going to deal with this as quietly as possible, but you can’t go public with this--”

“Why would I want to?!” Vil’s voice trembled. “Why would I--” He couldn’t hold back his tears. The CEO closed his eyes and took a deep inhale. “Who else knows?”

“Only a few… they’ve sworn to keep quiet. You don’t have to worry.” Vil didn’t believe that at all, but maybe if he tried to believe that everything really would be fine. But that’s wishful thinking. “While we sort things out on our end you’re going to be on hiatus. You can’t work like this. What's the point of working you hard now only for you to break. You have a bright future ahead of. Clear your mind and come back stronger than before, got it?”

Vil hesitated before nodding.

“Okay.”

He wasn’t okay.

***

The same room as that night. Just like they agreed upon. Now that Leona took a good look at it, this was the Movie Appreciation club room. 

The door opened and Vil entered.

“What did you want to say?” 

“I’m sorry.” Vil was confused. He half expected Leona to ask to go again… but he was apologizing?

“For what?”

“Taking advantage of you. I know it’s not like me to apologize but… bodies are sacred. You clearly were distressed but I went ahead anyways.” Vil processed those words.

Sacred? 

“You were worried about that? How cute.” Leona was annoyed.

“Oh yes, sorry for reflecting on my actions. Never again.”

“Was it no good?”

“...Hah?”

“The sex? Was it no good?” Vil’s face was serious.

“That… no, it was… fine.”

“Just fine…” Vil looked elsewhere for a moment and returned to reality. He walked up to Leona and placed his gloved hand onto that broad chest. “I loved it. The ache with every step I take reminds me of how painfully alive I am. However…” He grabbed Leona’s hands and slid them down his slender body. “My memory doesn’t recall every detail. Care to remind me?”

“...Are you serious?”

“I’m going to have a lot of free time. You already have plenty of that. We can be mutually beneficial.” 

“Fuck buddies, huh? Never thought I’d hear such an offer from you of all people.”

“Is that a yes?” Vil pulled off his tie.

Leona gripped Vil’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. Vil relaxed into Leona, opening his mouth so that long tongue could enter. Leona cupped Vil’s ass and squeezed causing the smaller to whine. 

“Still sore, huh? I’m gonna be nice and not break you tonight.” Vil whined in annoyance.

“Don’t mind that. Just do it.”

“You said this is going to be mutually beneficial, right? If you forgot that night then you need to properly learn how to give head.” Leona slapped Vil’s ass, getting another yelp out of him. “It’s a waste to have such a pretty face but not know how to use it.” Vil glared for a moment but gave in. Onto Leona’s “head” lessons.

***

“Leona-san.” Ruggie stared at Leona with accusatory eyes. Leona looked way too happy. He was glowing. You’d think his plan to take out Malleus worked or something. 

“What is it?”

“Did something good happen?”

“Nope.”

“...okay?” Ruggie scratched his head in confusion. Well, off to class he goes.

***

Vil is a fast learner. Leona groaned as the vibrations from Vil’s chocked moans stimulated his penis. His hand, fastened with a tight grip on Vil’s hair, steadily guiding his mouth on his dick. He pulled Vil’s head off as he came, but still into his mouth. This way, rather than just swallow the semen from his throat, Vil had to taste every last drop.

The way Vil’s face twisted at the taste was amusing to Leona, but Vil never complained. In fact, Vil seemed to enjoy the unsettling flavor. Vil pinched at his own exposed nipple as he swallowed the last of it, arching his back to show off that flexibility that Leona had grown so fond of. Leona grabbed the small of Vil’s back and hoisted him up onto his lap, clasping his mouth onto the nipple Vil wasn’t playing with himself. 

Vil’s moans were whiny and breathy as Leona sucked on the pink bud. Any semblance of innocence had left Vil’s body when he was alone with Leona. His lust filled gaze was almost enough to make Leona bust a nut. Now that they planned their meetups, Leona properly lubed his cock and Vil’s hole. Vil squirmed at the way the cold fluid was being forced into him. The wet noises made Vil twitch with impatience. 

Yes, Vil was very impatient in their times together.

“Put it in already.”

“If you’re not gonna wait I’ll make you move on your own.” Vil groaned.

If they were on a bed or a floor he would have just done it himself. But no, Leona chose to sit in a chair today, so he had to wait. Leona enjoyed teasing him, moving his mouth from that sweet nipple to the crook of his neck where he began to suck. Since Vil was on hiatus he wasn’t as concerned about marks on his skin. He could cover it with make-up and even then his collar would cover the hickey. Besides, it felt good.

Finally, Leona aligned his cock with Vil’s ass, gently pressing at the hole, clearly still teasing. He slowly pressed into Vil, making sure he felt every centimeter. The stretch was amazing, though Vil was more used to it now, there’s still that natural resistance. 

Vil turned Leona’s head so they could kiss. There was so much lust in the way their tongues danced. Leona squeezed Vil’s ass cheeks and spread them, allowing him to go deeper. Vil bit down on Leona’s lip.

Thanks to the lube entering and exiting Vil was even easier. Leona bit down on Vil’s nipple causing the smaller to cry out. 

“You’ll need to start taping them down. They’re always erect.”

“Who’s fault do you think that is?”

“You’ve been playing with your own this whole time.” Leona chuckled as he continued to suckle on the bud.

“That's only because...ugh...y-you…” started it. He couldn’t finish the sentence. Too many sensations at once. It all felt good. This felt amazing. If so, why does his heart still ache? His head pounds when he remembers that day. 

This feels good doesn’t it? I should be fine. I should be--

Leona rammed into Vil with so much force it knocked the wind out of him. That’s one way to get snapped out of your thoughts.

“You’re thinking. Stop that.” Leona grabbed Vil’s hand and brought it to the base of his stomach. “Can you feel that?”

It was barely noticeable to the eye, but if you pressed your hand down you could feel it.

“That’s my dick.” Leona’s sleazy grin made Vil want to slap him, but does he have any right to question anyone’s indecency? Especially right now. “Focus on that instead of what’s going on in that blond head of yours.”

Leona continued to thrust into Vil hungryly. Leona really enjoyed sex with Vil, but every so often the blonde’s mind drifted, and it was obvious.

***

“What do you want? Asking me to come to the botanical garden this early into the day.”

“After classes is early for you? So what is waking up for your morning run?” Leona grabbed Vil’s hand and pulled him down onto him. 

“What are you--?” 

“I can tell that something’s still bothering you.” Leona wrapped his arms around Vil’s waist. “Nap with me.”

“Leona, we’re in public.”

“People never come to this part, why do you think I choose to sleep here?” 

“Let go of me.”

“Go to sleep.” Vil tried to pull himself away, but even he knew, though not frail by any means, he didn’t have the strength to move Leona’s grip. “If you keep struggling like that I’ll give you a reason to be tired.”

“Oh? Is that a threat.”

“That’s a promise.” Part of Vil was curious what he would do in broad daylight.

He struggled.

“Okay then.” Leona untucked Vil’s shirt and lifted it to expose his stomach. He licked down the center causing Vil’s to shiver from the tingly feeling. Leona unbuckled Vil’s pants and slipped a hand down them.

“Ah!”

“I told you I’d make you tired.” He pulled out Vil’s cock and lifted Vil’s body so that his face was in his crotch.

“L-Leona?” Leona swallowed Vil’s cock and began to blow him. Vil grabbed onto Leona’s shoulders for some sort of support in this unstable position. He did his best to hold back his voice but it was hard.

The sensation was strange. Vil wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. He came fast.

Leona held the semen in his mouth, releasing Vil’s dick with a pop. He tugged Vil onto his lap and smashed their lips for a kiss, transferring the cum into Vil’s mouth.

“That’s what you taste like.” As was standard, Vil swallowed. Something was exhilarating about drinking his own cum.

He was hard again.

“Clearly I didn’t tire you out enough.” Vil’s face flushed. Leona dragged his finger between Vil’s asscheeks through his pants. “I bet you’re still loose from last night. What a slut.”

A slut.

Yes, that’s a good thing. If being a slut feels this good then Vil loves it. He kissed Leona and placed his hand on the lion’s groin. 

“I’m not the only one that’s excited.” Vil licked his lips and unzipped Leona’s pants revealing his half hard member. “There’s something exciting about possibly getting caught, no?” Vil pulled down his own pants and sat down on Leona’s massive girth. 

The feeling of having Leona inside him. He lost count of many times he’s been like this over the past few weeks. It’s gotten to the point where Vil feels lonely without the brute fucking him to oblivion. Yeah, this can’t be good… but it feels good. 

Leona rested his hands on Vil’s thighs. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to move?” Vil lifted himself and dropped back down. His sexy voice hit Leona’s ears in all the right ways. “Just because I said no one would see us doesn’t mean they can’t hear us.” Leona took the bottom of Vil’s shirt and put it into Vil’s mouth. “Use this since you can’t control yourself.” 

Part of Vil wanted to snap back, but Leona was right. 

Leona left kisses all over Vil’s body and he continued to fuck himself on Leona’s cock. Every noise being caught in the fabric, slowly but surely being moistened by his saliva. 

They continued until the both climaxed, as customary, and Vil finally gave in and slept on Leona’s chest. 

Leona tidied him up as much as he could so if by chance Ruggie did in fact find him he’d have an easier time explaining why Vil was on top of him, rather than a half naked Vil with jizz visibly falling out of his ass.

***

“Oh my god, Vil-san are you alright?”

“What are you talking about?”

The two Pomifiore first years glanced at each other before one of them took out their phone. 

“We saw the news.” The phone screen had a news article opened.

“BREAKING NEWS: Famous Photographer XXXX XXXXXXX Has Been Arrested After Sexual Assault Claims.”

Vil’s eyes widened in horror. A pair of gloved hands fluttered over his eyes and pulled him back.

“Have you no tact?” Rook said with a threatening smile. “You should know better than to sully Vil’s day with such awful news. Run along.” That wasn’t a suggestion. The first years looked at each other concerned before running off.

“...t-that… has nothing to do with me… so why.” Rook pulled Vil to his room and closed the door behind them.

“It’s true that your name isn’t explicitly there… but.” Vil’s breathing was rugged. Uneasy. Rough. Rook noticed all of this. He wanted so badly to reassure Vil. To tell him that none of this was real. But he knew that wouldn’t help. “Roi de Poison, you need to breathe.”

“N...no… how? How did they know--”

“You weren’t the only one. That person has been doing this for years… Your fans made the connection. The last big project you did before your hiatus was his. They know your schedule so it wasn’t hard for even the average person to put two and two together.”

“But why is him doing that public at all??? They said… they said...” Tears were forming. Rook could only watch. “His other victim’s spoke out… Vil… to think you held something like this… Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Get out.”

“Vil--”

“I said GET OUT!” Vil threw the makeup on his vanity onto the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair violently, pulling at the roots.

Everything’s ruined. All my work, gone. All because I had to go get myself raped. 

Vil laughed darkly as everything settled in. Rook reached out.

“Vil, please.”

“Why are you still here?” His voice was broken. Not even Rook could find any beauty in the words just uttered. He slid out the room and closed the door, sliding down the wood until he sat on the floor, holding his face in his hands. “Roi de Poison…”

***

“So that’s what it was.” Trey sat at a desk with Cater. They were going to study for a test but Cater’s phone buzzed from the Vil fan club notification spreading the news.

“Modeling is tough. It looks like the guy’s been pulling this crap for years and getting away with it.”

“But Vil was too big for them to ignore… how disgusting.”

“Showbiz is brutal.” The two of them sat in awkward silence. They could tell they both wanted to see if he was okay, but they also knew that if Vil’s wasn’t okay, the last thing he’d want is for people to buzz around him.

He wouldn’t even tell anyone about it…

***

“Roi de Poison? …” About an hour had passed. That alone was painfully long. He knew that Vil shouldn’t be left alone but he decided that maybe if he was left to cool down for a bit he’d be calmer. He had a cup and a pot of tea in his hands for his queen, but his call got no response. 

He pressed his ear to the door and his body tensed. 

“ROI DE POISON!” He dropped the pot causing hot tea to spill on his foot. He flinched for a second before magically opening the locked door. 

Red. 

A steady pool of read and a hand peaked out from behind Vil’s bed. He rushed to Vil’s side. The vanity mirror had been broken and a large shard of it was in Vil’s blood stained hand. The cuts in his fingers indicated that he had a tight grip on it. Rook could feel faint breathing and a weak heartbeat. He ripped his dorm uniform and began to tightly tie the fabric around Vil’s wrists to stop further bleeding. It seems that Vil fainted from the shock of his action rather than bleeding so he had some time left. As soon as he was done he wrapped Vil in a blanket and jumped out the window, dashing to the infirmary where they had plenty of healing potions.

***

Vil’s lids were heavy. He couldn’t open them. 

Was this death? Ah, how sweet. He wouldn’t mind spending eternity like this.

“I wish I could have died beautifully…” 

Vil didn’t feel like he was in a body. Yet he was in a white room. A plain white room.

“You like that, don't you? You little slut.”

No.

It was like he was watching a movie he starred in. But this wasn't a movie. It was a horrible horrible memory. 

He watched as silent tears streamed down his face as he was paralyzed by some sort of drug or potion slipped into his beverage.

“Stop it!” His inner self cried as he watched that disgusting photographer violate his stagnant body. “No! I don’t want to see it. Stop!”

Rook stared at Vil as he began to twitch in his infirmary bed. Vil’s face clenched and sweat dripped out of his invisible pores. 

Though the cuts were deep, since they were fairly new, they were able to be healed with no scarring. What a relief. Rook was able to get Vil to the infirmary with no one seeing the bloodied mess so Vil’s attempt at his life will be kept between he, Vil, the nurse… and Leona.

“Why did you call me here?”

“Because you two have been spending lots of time together.”

“How would you-- that damned nose.” Rook playfully tapped the tip of his divine sniffer. His expression quickly went back to a somber one.

“Did you have any idea?” 

“Nope.” Leona crossed his arms. “Though I had a hunch something was up when he first came on to me.”

“Leave it to a beast to pounce on its prey while vulnerable.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?...I already apologized.”

“It’s very clear to me, Roi de Leons, that you’re quite fond of Roi de Poison.” Leona wouldn’t make eye contact. “I leave you two alone. I’m sure he will be very mad at me for ruining his life ending plan.” And like that Rook was gone… but not really. He simply set up post watching from afar.

“You idiot.” Leona grit his teeth. “Was this your way of convincing yourself that nothing bad happened?” He gently caressed Vil’s cheek. 

***

Vil stirred for another hour before slowly opening his eyes. 

“Why am I still alive?”

“Next time try downing some poison. Isn’t that what your dorm is known for?”

“...didn’t have any. Had to improvise…” Leona didn’t like that reply.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Leona?” Vil only just started to recognize the large figure beside him.

“I-- we were so scared.” Leona gripped the side on the bed. “I get that the current situation is awful, but would killing yourself make everything better?”

“Yes!” Vil shot up despite the way his body protests. “You wouldn’t understand. Everything I worked for, all my efforts… they’re gone. I’m just gonna be known as some guy who couldn’t fight back against a perverted photographer.”

“No you won’t!” Leona gripped the side of Vil’s shoulders. “Do you really think the foundation you built is THAT fragile? I know it may feel like the world is over… no, you’re right, I have NO idea how you must be feeling, but I know people care about you. This thing that happened to you… it doesn’t define you. It’s not your fault, you moron!” Vil stared into Leona’s eyes and tears began to form.

“You brute. Of course you wouldn’t understand. Popularity is this fragile. I’m defiled, and now the whole world knows. Who would possibly care about damaged goods?”

“...I would.” Leona whipped at Vil’s tears with his thumbs.

“...wha?” Leona clicked his tongue. Though his hands were still on Vil’s cheeks, he didn’t make eye contact. 

“I care about you.”

“Oh, please. You care about fucking me.”

“No.” Leona held Vil’s face and pulled their foreheads together. “I… though I don’t show it, I--, I care about you… a lot.” Vil stared into those elusive green eyes. 

“Is that so?” Vil placed one hand onto one of Leona’s. “For how long?”

“That…” How was he supposed to explain that he’s actually been into the whipping for a while. “You’re bossy. You’re demanding. You’re insufferable. You’re whiny and a diva.”

“I don’t see how that answered my question.”

“But--” Vil’s eyebrows raised. “They way you easily take command of a room is so sexy. And the way you make others shine as amazing as you know they can is amazing, even if your methods are… extreme. The way you balance everything that’s thrown your way is admirable. What I’m trying to say is, you’re annoying, but I love that about you…”

“I love you.”

Vil’s tears started up again.

“The hell was that?” a small giggle left his mouth. “You say I’m annoyed yet you love me.”

“I know. I’m confused as well. …” Leona gently pressed into Vil’s cheeks. “I’ve liked you for a while… that's why I let judgement get cloudy and slept with you that night.”

“I’m glad you did. It helped. Really.”

“No it didn’t.” Leona placed a soft kiss on Vil’s moist cheek. “You think it did, but it didn’t… You… trying convince yourself that everything is okay by becoming sex addict won’t help. Granted I’m not gonna stop but… maybe we should take things slow.”

“Is this you asking me out?” Vil sported his signature smirk.

“I guess so.” 

Vil turned his head so his lips met Leona’s. Unlike their kisses before this one was tame and soft. Leona gently rubbed the back of Vil’s scalp to deepen the kiss when he did eventually slip in his tongue. Vil didn’t mind. He grew fond of the sensation.

“Promise me you won’t do something like this again. If something happens you need to tell someone, got it?” Leona said in an authoritative voice. Vil leaned into Leona’s touch.

“Mmmmm” He hummed. 

“I need words.”

“I promise.” More tears pricked at Vil’s eyes.

“Who would have thought you’d be such a cry baby.”

“I’m not!”

“Sorry, sorry. This is serious. I know.” They continued the soft kisses and Leona stood up to get a better angle. One thing led to another and Leona’s torso was bent over Vil’s laid down figure. Tension was high.

“Can we?”

“Are we gonna pretend you weren’t just dead?” Leona kissed his neck before pulling away. “I’m not doing anything more than kissing you until you get everything together. Sex isn’t a replacement for therapy.”

“Many celebs treat it that way.”

“That’s why they’re still unhappy.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Shut up.”

Leona laid next to Vil and they cuddled until Vil drifted off to sleep once again.

***

“I can’t do this.” Vil’s hand hesitated when it reached out to turn the nob. He was shaking… bad. How could he go outside. All those stares. The judgemental glares. He could tell what everyone would think. Before he could ignore those stares because he knew they were all lies. But now, those thoughts had some truth. He was weak. He’s disgusting. Defiled. Devalued.

The door opened and on the other side stood none other than Leona Kingscholar.

“How long are you planning to stand there?” Leona grabbed Vil by the hand and dragged him out of the room. 

“W-wait! What are you--?” Leona cut him off with a kiss.

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Thinking.” Leona ran his fingers down Vil’s cheek. “I know it’s hard but you need to calm down, okay? Breathe.”

“B-breathe…” Vil took a few deep breaths and he felt grounded again. “Thank you.” Leona smiled at his boyfriend.

“I’ll stay with you the whole day to keep you in check.”

“The whole day? We’re in different classes.”

“Oh please, I’m sure they’d be thrilled just to know I’m attending classes.” Leona continued to pull Vil down the hall. “I’m going to stay by your side until you get that confidence back.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Yep.”

***

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind tends to wonder towards darker things. One night while thinking I thought about how awful the modeling industry can be and it left me dwelling on one sick question: "Has Vil ever been assaulted?"
> 
> I pondered this for a while and decided to write a scenario where it happens.
> 
> I feel like Vil is so sure of himself and confident and I thought how he would react if that confidence was shaken. So I wrote this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I normally don't make things this long but I saw a lack of long fics and decided it would be easier (for me) to just make it one concise fic rather than try and divide it into chapters and make people wait (which I do often). 
> 
> Please comment your thoughts! I love to hear them. It's been a while since I wrote fics but this has been really fun. I think I'll write more Twst stuff in the near future~


End file.
